powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Omnia Omniverse Open Tournament
Hello there one and all! This is Omnia here, the one and only! Do you like fighting? Do you like proving you’re the best, the very best? Well, wait no longer! It’s time for the greatest showdown in history! I invite all verses to the Omniverse Open Tournament! Team of up to three of the strongest in the verse clashing it out in unmitigated action! So prepare yourselves for the slug fest of a lifetime! Information! 'Rules' The teams: *Each person will control their own team. *Each team will consist of up to three of the strongest beings in your verse. **''NO OMNIPOTENCE'' The matches: *The tournament is a single-elimination tournament. *Teams will be faced off against each other instead of individuals in each round. *During each match, only a single character of your team is selected to fight. **Both must be selected without knowledge of the other's choice, as such, the character you wish to enter will be submitted to me in secret before they're announced before each match. *If that fighter loses, the team loses. *If that fighter wins, and you have more than one on your team, that fighter can't be selected to fight during the next round. *A character loses by surrendering, being ringed-out, or being unable to continue. **If it becomes clear neither character can lose by these means, or one or both participants are not willing to let their character lose by these means, the match will time-out, and it will be passed to a vote. The arena: *The arena is large "sphere" in the void. This sphere isn't tangible or anything, but is merely an outline of the arena. **The sphere is 1km in diameter, and all entrants will be able to exist comfortably within it. **Within the sphere is also an equally large platform. The platform is circular, 20m thick, and at its centre is a spherical object. ***The platform is 750m in diameter, and the sphere at its centre is 15m. ***The platform and sphere are indestructible, completely, utterly, and absolutely. ***The sphere cannot be moved, as it is in an absolutely fixed position which cannot be altered by any means. The platform can absolutely not be moved from the sphere, but can be rotated in every which way around the sphere. *A ring-out consists of leaving the 1km spherical perimeter. *Omnia is the host. The powers: *They must be one to three of the strongest characters in your verse, and as ruddy powerful as you like, let them blow up multiverses in a punch or what have you. **''AGAIN, NO OMNIPOTENCE "OR BEYOND"!'' *In order to keep the rp easy to, well, rp, all powers and techniques which function at conceptual, principle, and axiomatic levels, or deeper, or that can't be "defined" are banned from being used. **This doesn't mean that characters cannot possess such powers and techniques, they're just not permitted to use them. ***''Some'' lenience may be given depending on the exact scope of these power and techniques. **If such powers aren't active and instead are automated defences, the nature of your being, or some type of regeneration/restoration power, we'll find a work around, but please note, that such power will probably be nerfed if it means your character autowins. *Powers such as reality warping and existence manipulation are allowed in their full capacity, but again, if characters can push these powers to exert techniques which function at conceptual, principle, and axiomatic levels, or deeper, or that can't be "defined" they're banned, they can't used. **However, Some lenience may be given depending on the exact scope of these techniques. *Any powers or techniques which are basically instant wins are banned. 'Entering' *Link to me the characters you wish to enter in either the comments below or in the discord chat. **Remember it can be up to three. *The characters will be judged, but as long as you agree to any conditions we need to place on, such as disallowing certain powers/techniques, they'll get in as long as their sheet contains the bare minimum of information, as provided below. *Characters you wish to enter must contain at bare minimum the following: **Name **Race **Gender **Age **Personality **Quirks + Flaws **Likes + Dislikes **Powers + Techniques (fully explained to the best of your writing and creative ability, we'll help fill it out in chat if you need help. :D). *You may give your team, or even single character, a team name if you want. 'RP Dates' *The RP starts on the 5th July 2017, but you have until 12th July to submit your characters, as I doubt we'll have gotten through many fights by then. *The RP will be held on the DPW Discord Chat. *The RP will be held on tuesdays, wednesdays, and thursdays, and starts at 15:00 EST / 19:00 GMT. **Please understand if it is unable to start, or starts late, in case of unforeseen events, or real life commitments. Current Teams! 'ArchitectofPurple' *Aidrynth "The Powerful One" *Fabio "King of the Winds" *The Many *Round 1 - Not fought, still in. 'Strawberry Stars' *Filicia, the Mother Psychic *Lumi Faraday, the Professor *Nita Flores, the Queen of Secrets *Round 1 - Not fought, still in. 'The Holy Trinity' *Metatron, Archangel of Keter *Michael, Archangel of Hod *Khamael, Archangel of Gevurah *Round 1 - Not fought, still in. Category:Blog posts